Love? What is that?
by ThatGamerSaki
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka has one last chance to pick her love, but she doesn't even realize it. Her brother, who is practically a twin now that Haruhi cut her hair, realizes her sister's dense head and decides that it is time for him to step in. With special permission, Akio is temporally in the school. But can he surpass all of the club members' crazy antics? ...Secret couple so far...
1. Chapter 1

_Beep. Beep. Beep._The rather annoying noise of the alarm clock abruptly woke Haruhi. After throwing it against the wall, it finally was quiet. She laid her head back down to continue her slumber.

_Beep._

Now her phone was her new enemy. She angrily snatched it off of her nightstand and flipped it open. The second she read the name, she shot straight up and looked at the phone with big eyes. "A-Akio-kun...?" Her brother never bothered to acknowledge her existence, ever since she chopped off her hair. "I wonder what's up."

"_Hey there, little sis. Long time, no talk. How's school? No wait, that's avoiding the real question. Did you finally find a love?_"

Haruhi closed the phone with a satisfying snap, and placed it back on her nightstand. "I might as well get ready now.. I don't want to be late." She sighed and got up, rummaging through her closet for her uniform. Another day of school awaited, of course. It wouldn't be polite to be late.

* * *

She barely arrived on time to her class. She sighed and sat down at her desk, accidentally hitting her knee on her desk. But as if that wasn't enough, more disturbances kept coming to her. Droppings pens and papers, realizing she didn't have half of her school work, all that good stuff.

And the cherry on top? Her phone kept going off. She didn't dare check to see who it was, because she already knew. Her annoyance of a brother who she loved so much. If only he wasn't in such a rush for everything. Besides, what really is 'love', and why is he so impatient for her to experience it?

"Psst.. Haruhi." I didn't turn around, or even respond. "Hey. I'm talking to you." Again, she didn't answer. There was no reason, and she didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher. Class was, of course going on now. She continued to scribble in her notebook, until a paper ball hit her in the back of the head. _What an annoyance! _She turned around, enraged, to face the orange haired twin.

"Hikaru, what do you want now?!" The teacher coughed and Haruhi turned back around embarrassed. She mumbled a pathetic sorry and went back to scribbling in her notebook. She couldn't get one thought out of her mind though. Why did Akio want her to experience love so badly? But those thoughts were shortly interrupted with a paper being passed from her from behind.

'_Hey. What's up with your phone. It's going crazy.' _The note was from Kaoru this time. Stupid twins.

Haruhi crumpled the note up and stuffed it in her backpack, and while doing so she quickly removed the battery from her phone. It's not like she could check it now, anyways. She'll check it before club activities, she decided. It's not like she'd be happy either way. As much as she loved her brother, they didn't really share a lot of smiles.

* * *

Class couldn't have ended sooner, and Haruhi was glad when it finally did. She quickly ditched the twins, and avoided anyone she could in the hallway. She wanted to get through the messages in private, before anyone could bother her. The messages weren't all that pleasant, but it wasn't heartbreaking or anything.

_'You didn't find anyone yet, did you?'  
'I know you're there.'  
'Haru, you know that I care about you. I only want the best for you.'  
'You're leaving me no choice.'  
'__You're running out of chances.'  
'I know you don't like surprises, so please forgive me for what I've done.'  
_

The last message baffled her. What did he mean? She couldn't help but worry, surprises weren't really something that she enjoyed. Even with her mind of it, she tried her best to show a smile as she entered the host club. Hopefully no one paid any mind to it.

"Haru-chan! Do you want some cake before today's hosting begins?" Honey-senpai looked up at her with big eyes and grinned. Everything about this boy was just cute, all the time. It was obvious why the ladies loved him and Mori-senpai. But, even with the lolita's kind offering, Haruhi couldn't help but still ponder about her brother. What's going to happen?

"Sorry Honey-senpai, but I'm not really in the mood for cake today." She gave an apologetic smile, and started to get changed for the club's 'theme'. Everyone was dressed in a kimono, and Haruhi respectively received a kimono for herself. Once she was all changed, she prepared for her customers.

"Ah, Haruhi. May I have a word with you?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses, adjusting them so the glare hid his eyes from her. Haruhi gulped and walked over to him. "Y-yes Kyoya-senpai..?"

He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up a bit. "I'm curious as of why you've never spoken of a brother. Especially one who was just recently enrolled here. Hmm, Haruhi?"

* * *

**A/N**: So yay. I wrote my first fanfic, I'm not sure if I'm proud with it or not. I'm not entirely sure how long it'll be yet, either. But, nonetheless, yay. Wish me luck on my writing. It seems kind of short, or maybe it's kind of long.. Meh, I'm probably just paranoid. I'll be updating this when I'm free, which may be like... Once or twice a week sadly. And again, wish me luck. Lol.. Kind of embarrassed, sharing my stories for once.  
**Author**: Saki  
**Summary**: Haruhi Fujioka has one last chance to pick her love, but she doesn't even realize it. Her brother, who is practically a twin now that Haruhi cut her hair, realizes her sister's dense head and decides that it is time for him to step in. With special permission, Akio is temporally in the school. But can he surpass all of the club members' crazy antics?  
**Pairing**: That's a secret for now. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi blinked and looked up at the unhappy Kyoya, puzzled. "That's not possible. I mean, it is, but I don't have a brother.." She was lying through her teeth now. And it would probably only upset Kyoya more, but Haruhi couldn't help it. She's kept him secret for so long, what revealed this idiot to Kyoya?

But because of this event, everything now made sense. Everything about the messages, the surprise. It all suddenly clicked. Some idiot was going to get a phone call tonight, and he won't like it. But it can't be avoided now, it has to be done. No matter what.

Kyoya coughed and pulled Haruhi away from her thoughts. "Oh? Is that so? No brother. Hmm. Then tell me who Akio Fujioka is. And why he looks almost identical to you, minus the glasses. And why he's enrolled her, for class 2-A." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, Haruhi?" The smile on his face made her sick. Secrets are secret for a reason.

Haruhi sighed and looked down. "I suppose you're right, Kyoya-senpai. I'm sorry for lying." But I'm not going to be sorry tonight when I force him to withdraw before he starts classes. Damn Akio-kun. She quickly swiveled to turn around to return back to work, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, Haruhi. I'm not done with you." The hand forcefully turned her back around, and Kyoya was extremely close to her now. "Lying is not what a host does. And that's not a good thing for this club. Now be a good host, and tell me why you have never mentioned this 'new' brother of yours." He released his grip, not really caring if she answered. It was obvious though, that he didn't care.

Haruhi took a step back and sucked in a deep breath. "Well my brother is an idiot. That's why I've never talked about him. And he lives with our Aunt, so it's not like he's living right next to me. And we don't even get along." She muttered something under her breath, like 'Damn rich bastards', and started to walk away to resume her preparations. The first step she took, she collided with a tall blonde-haired man.

"A-ah.. Tamaki-senpai. I'm sorry about that." She bent down apologetically. But all she got in return was laughing. He was laughing at her. How embarrassing! "Uh... Senpai?"

"Oh, my daughter! You are so cute! And no need to worry, Daddy isn't upset. Just ignore the big bad Mommy and come give Daddy a big hug! Chop chop, activities start-" He was rudely interrupted by the twins. The twins had sandwiched Tamaki in between them, and gave him a big hug, making his face turn blue. All Haruhi heard was Tamaki's back cracking and him gasping for her. "Oh dear..."

'_Mom, I know you're up there. But, for God's sake, why am I stuck with these people?_'

"Now's not the time boss. We have a club to open!" The twins cheerfully picked up Tamaki and ran around with him, until they accidentally rammed him into a wall, face first. The action caused the King to fall to the ground, making the twins laugh to the point where they were clutching their sides, gasping for air themselves. "Sorry boss.." "..But that's just too funny!" The King quickly shot up and started to chase after the twins. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the scene. It kept her mind off of the issue that was now approaching closer and closer.

The issue about her brother entering her personal life, to become a control freak. And she couldn't even stop him.

She continued to watch the scene, and watched as Honey-senpai entered the scene trying to calm the King down with cake. Mori quickly came in to save Honey from being trampled.

* * *

_x x x_ _After club x x x_

The hosts had offered Haruhi many rides, but she refused them all. There was something that had to be taken care of, and it couldn't wait much longer. Time was running short, and ideas were running out. Without skipping a beat, she quickly flipped out her phone and dialed the number that has been messaging her all day. The number that brought her biggest fears to reality.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Nothing. Maybe another try.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Nothing. Haruhi clenched the phone so tightly that the front display screen cracked. Oh well. She'll just explain to Kyoya what happened. He'd probably just add it to her debt. It's not like that debt was going to be paid off anytime soon, either. The debt will probably stay with Haruhi for the rest of her life, is she doesn't help it.

Haruhi took the slow way home, redialing that number countless times. She gave up with she approached the door to her apartment. Before she even reached for her keys, she realized something was wrong. The door was slightly open, and her father shouldn't be home until way later. Haruhi cautiously opened the door, praying that it wasn't a burglar or something. She was already a commoner, there wasn't much left that someone could take from her.

The door opened with ease, and closed with a _click_. She turned to lock the door, but felt someone watching her. She reached for her phone, which was now dead, and turned around to see who was watching her. "No..." A smile crept up on the familiar face.

"Hello, sister. I've been waiting for you. I was actually worried for a second." He got up from the table and approached Haruhi. "You didn't think that big brother would leave you defenseless though, right? Big brother will always be there for you." He held out his hands, gesturing for a hug. "You need to look like a lady, if you're going to find your love."

Haruhi was in utter shock. How did the devil find where she lived? How did he get in. After thinking about the possible choices, she decided it must of been Ranka. "Welcome home, Akio-kun. May your stay be short and unnoticed." She decided to completely ignore his comment of looking more feminine, for she can't reveal her secret to the rest of Ouran. Only the hosts can know. Only them. No one else.

'_Please let it stay like that, Akio-kun..._'

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if it seems dull. D: Nothing much really happened, other than the appearance of Akio. My next update will hopefully be Wednesday, if not sooner. Be on the lookout for it!  
**Author**: Saki  
**Summary**: Haruhi Fujioka has one last chance to pick her love, but she doesn't even realize it. Her brother, who is practically a twin now that Haruhi cut her hair, realizes her sister's dense head and decides that it is time for him to step in. With special permission, Akio is temporally in the school. But can he surpass all of the club members' crazy antics?  
**Pairing**: That's a secret for now. (:


End file.
